Ayaka Fukui
Ayaka Fukui (福井彩花, Fukui Ayaka) is a Fullbringer who is wandering Earth and the rest of the World of the Living with Craig Armstrong. Appearance Ayaka has red eyes and long black hair, which is held in a ponytail by a white ribbon and has a red bow in her hair that has three pink flowers on it. She wears a red skirt, black socks that reach half-way up her thigh, black shoes, a red sash, a white tank top, and long white detached sleeves. Ayaka is also constantly carrying a katana, which is usually stashed in her sash. Personality She has picked up many of her teacher's personality traits and habits, such as his sarcasm and cynical outlook. Ayaka has never once truly had a negative thought about anyone or many situations, as her negative comments are more her thinking outloud of what Craig would say. She takes his criticism in stride, knowing that he is only trying to help her improve and she strives to live up to his expectations of her. Sometimes she wishes that he hadn't started taking a more passive role as her instructor, but she is also glad that he trusts her enough to continue improving on her own. History Eighteen years ago, on the day of her birth, Ayaka's parents were killed by Hollows and she would have been killed as well if it wasn't for the interference of Craig Armstrong, who killed the Hollows and took pity on the newborn Ayaka and took her in. So far, during her 18 years of life, she has been trained by Craig in a variety of skills, including sword skills, controlling her spiritual powers and some amount of time in Hueco Mundo to fully train her Fullbringer abilities. Craig then told her that mastery these abilities were up to her. Synopsis Equipment Junsuina Hana (純粋な花, Pure Flower): Ayaka's katana. It has a black scabbard, a white handle wrapped in black, yellow at the base of the handle, scabbard and around the blade above the tsuba. The tsuba is shaped similarly to a flower. The blade was given to Ayaka by Craig the day he taught her swordsmanship. She named the blade that day too, as Craig told her that a sword without a name shouldn't be trusted. Powers and Abilities Abilities Expert High-Speed Movement: Fullbringers can induce states of high-speed movement through Fullbring. Such movements are accompanied by the flickering of a green luminescence called Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"), which is the preliminary for each high-speed movement. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of their blows. Expert Swordsman: As she has been trained in swordsmanship from a young age by Craig, she has become an expert swordsman. Ayaka can easily handle herself in a swordfight against just about anyone, even being able to hold her own pretty well against Master and Grandmaster Swordsman (within reason). Fullbring Junsuina Hana (純粋な花, Pure Flower): Ayaka's main Fullbring and her offensive one. Her's acts a lot like a Shinigami's Shikai, she activates it by saying "Bloom Sweetly (甘く咲き, Amaku Saki)", though Craig has commented that it unnecessary for her to do that. The blade becomes intricately decorated with a floral design, which fills in with color the longer Ayaka has her Fullbring activated. *'Junsuina Hanabira no Arashi' (純粋な花びらの嵐, Pure Flower Petal Storm): Upon completely filling the design on her blade, Ayaka releases all the stored spiritual energy which manefests as a storm of petals. This is more of a diversionary tactic when facing opponents with equal or greater spiritual power, blinding them, but does cause numerous cuts of varying depths. When used against opponents with lower spiritual power the petal storm can tear the opponent apart. Using this technique empties the blade of the stored energies and Junsuina Hana returns to its normal state. Hanabira o Mamotte (花びらを守って, Guarding Petals): Ayaka's secondary Fullbring and her defensive one. This one comes from the red bow with the three pink flowers on it. Upon activation the flowers on the bow multiply and scatter to surround Ayaka to protect her from attacks. This Fullbring is much more draining on her than Junsuina Hana, so she uses this Fullbring to protect herself in dire situations as the rest of the time she'll use Bringer Light to enhance her speed and dodge. Trivia *Ayaka means "color-flower" and can also be written as "彩華" and mean "color-petal" *Fukui is a name meaning "fortunate" but can also mean "one who is from the Fukui prefecture", the first meaning is the inteded one here Category:Female Category:Fullbringer Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Sword User